Short-fic - Por Essa Eu Não Esperava
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward e Bella são amigos desde... sempre. Mas as coisas mudam quando ao chegar ao apartamento em que dividem Bella pega Edward em um momento um pouco íntimo, e para sua surpresa Edward queria que ela fizesse parte desse momento.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_1 - Por essa eu não esperava, mas eu iria aproveitar cada minuto disso._**

Larguei minhas chaves sobre a bancada terminando de entrar no apartamento, estava tudo silencioso, exceto por uns resmungos. Edward estava em casa?

Caminhei mais para dentro ainda ouvindo os resmungos estranhos, mas que merda era essa? Parei em frente à porta do quarto de Edward e franzi o cenho, com certeza o barulho vinha daqui, estava abafado, talvez fosse no banheiro.

Merda! Será que ele está machucado?

Abri a porta como uma louca olhando em volta e nem sinal dele, mas... os resmungos e gemidos se tornaram mais altos, e pude perceber que realmente vinham do banheiro. Imagens horríveis começaram a passar pela minha mente.

Edward estava tomando banho e escorregou no sabão e meteu a cabeça na privada...

Edward estava fazendo a barba com a navalha e escorregou no sabão e cortou a garganta...

Edward estava saindo do chuveiro, escorregou no sabão e bateu a cabeça na pia, tentou se segurar nela e a pia arrebentou e caiu sobre ele...

Ok, eu tenho que parar de ver Premonição.

– AAhh... – ele gemeu novamente e deixando minhas fantasias psico de lado corri para dentro do banheiro, mas não havia nenhum Edward gemendo no chão dando seus últimos suspiros de vida.

Ele estava confortavelmente debaixo do chuveiro, a porta do Box aberta me deixando ver tudo, a água caindo sobre seu corpo. E Oh Meu Deus e que corpo. A água quente caindo sobre as costas largas maravilhosas, escorrendo por seu peito forte e descendo em direção ao seu estômago e... Puta Merda, para o seu pau, que estava muito duro e em sua mão.

Sim, Edward meu melhor amigo, quase irmão estava se masturbando no chuveiro. Ok, isso é normal, todo mundo se masturba pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas eu nunca imaginaria que Edward fazia isso. Porque ele é Edward Cullen, 1,90 de gostosura, com seus penetrantes olhos verdes, a boca bonita, a mandíbula sexy, e o cabelo... merda, o cabelo, eu daria minha mãe para ter um cabelo como o dele. Sério, o homem lavava com xampu comum e era muito mais macio que o meu.

Enfim, Edward Cullen se tocando era muito chocante, era quente como o inferno ver sua mão massageando seu enorme pau, sua mão deslizando desde a ponta até a base, subindo e descendo pelo seu comprimento impressionante, claro, não bastava ser lindo, ele tem que ter um pau imenso, mas o que aconteceu a seguir conseguiu me chocar mais do que tudo.

Mais do que ver meu amigo se tocando no chuveiro. O que saiu da sua boca a seguir me deixou não só chocada, como molhada.

– Porra Bella, eu quero você.

Sim, a mim, ele me queria. Eu Isabella Swan, dá pra acreditar nisso?

Não, não dá. Mas ele queria. Bem, tinha que querer né, pra estar tocando na sua cobra e gemendo meu nome, tem que estar pensando em mim. Seria muito estranho se eu fizesse uma dançinha da vitória?

– Ahh Bella, quero estar na sua boca. – minha boca?

– Hein. – acabei falando alto, e antes que eu pudesse correr, me esconder ou o que diabos eu poderia fazer nessa situação, Edward me viu.

– Bella? – ele piscou confuso me olhando, com certeza tentando ter certeza que eu não sou uma visão. Forcei um sorriso colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

– Então, se divertindo? – ele arregalou os olhos e tentou cobrir seu pau. Ah, não cobre não.

– Merda Bella, o que faz aqui? – guinchou sem saber o que fazer.

– Eu ouvi os gemidos e pensei em dar uma ajuda. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e meu rosto ficou em chamas quando percebi o que disse. – Quer dizer, não ajudar, ajudar, porque você parece estar indo muito bem sem mim, se é que me entende. – ele acabou rindo, e dando um passo a frente, arregalei os olhos quando o vi sair do banheiro.

– Eu entendi, e talvez você gostasse de me ajudar.

– Hein? – minhas sobrancelhas subiram tão alto que deviam estar quase coladas no meu cabelo. Ele sorriu maliciosamente chegando mais perto, comecei a andar para trás até sentir minhas costas batendo contra a parede.

– Então Bella, você não quer me ajudar?

– Eu... eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – seu corpo nu e molhado se colou contra o meu e engoli o gemido.

– Me parece uma ótima ideia. – ele inclinou o rosto para meu pescoço, e estremeci quando seus lábios entraram em contato com minha garganta.

– Oh sim...

– Sim. – ele sussurrou contra minha pele, sua língua serpenteando em meu pescoço, chupando, lambendo... oh Deus...

– Edward...

– Quer que eu pare? – seu corpo muito nu e molhado ficou mais colado ao meu e todo pensamento coerente sumiu da minha mente.

Cara, ele está nu e molhado. Como eu podia raciocinar assim?

Suas grandes mãos começaram a se infiltrar em minha blusa empurrando-a para cima, totalmente a sua mercê, ergui os braços deixando ele se livrar da minha blusa e sutiã.

– Porra... – ele gemeu ao ver meus seios nus e senti os bicos ficando duros, e com certeza ficaram mais ainda quando ele enterrou o rosto entre eles.

– Oh meu...

– Céus, to sonhando... – ele resmungou lambendo entre meus seios, suas mãos já empurravam minhas calças para baixo, e com um pouco de dificuldade o ajudei empurrando minha calcinha para o chão.

Edward gemeu se ajoelhando, sua cara de frente para minha boceta, ofeguei quando ele agarrou minha perna colocando em seu ombro e lambeu minha entrada. Gritei agarrando seu cabelo com força, ele soprou contra meu sexo, mordiscando meu clitóris em seguida, meu corpo tremeu quando ele empurrou dois dedos para dentro de mim.

– Merda, você está tão molhada.

– Oh Edward... – ele endureceu a língua a empurrando na minha entrada, meu corpo convulsionou e puxei seu cabelo quando vim com força.

Sim, eu vim em dois segundos, mas quem poderia me culpar quando um Edward muito nu e molhado enfia a língua entre suas pernas? Queria ver você tentar. Sim, eu estou falando comigo mesma.

Ele continuou me lambendo, provando meu sabor. Gemi rebolando em seu rosto, minha boceta dando pequenos choques de prazer. Edward começou a subir dando beijos por todo caminho até meus seios, ele tomou um mamilo na boca sugando com força. Arfei agarrando seus ombros, cravando as unhas na sua pele.

– Porra...

– Edward... não pare...

– Nem que o mundo acabasse. – prometeu subindo os lábios, mordiscando meu pescoço e garganta, lambendo todo o caminho até chegar a minha boca onde ele lambeu meu lábio inferior.

Suspirei abraçando seus ombros, ele gemeu mordiscando meu lábio inferior, puxando entre os dentes, fez o mesmo com o lábio superior, chupando entre os seus, arfei e ele aproveitou para empurrar a língua em minha boca. Abracei seu pescoço enroscando a minha língua com a dele, sentindo seu sabor único e maravilhoso, misturado com meu sabor, imaginei que seria nojento, mas só me deixou mais acesa pra ele. Gememos na boca um do outro, nossas línguas se misturando, provando o gosto um do outro.

Sem deixar de me beijar ele escorregou sua mão para a minha perna a enganchando em seu quadril, fez o mesmo com a outra e agarrou minha bunda enquanto sua língua devastava a minha boca. Senti ele nos movendo, mas sua língua na minha boca e seu corpo nu contra o meu era muito bom pra perceber onde estávamos indo, mas percebi quando senti a cama contra minhas costas.

Sua boca se afastou da minha, e ambos respiramos com dificuldade, notei que estávamos em seu quarto, seu corpo pairou sobre o meu e o puxei para mim voltando a beijá-lo, ele gemeu descendo as mãos pelo meu corpo fazendo minha pele queimar com seu toque.

Seguindo seu exemplo, passei minhas mãos por seu corpo, sentindo seus músculos duros sob elas, corri meus dedos por suas costas largas, ele afastou a boca da minha gemendo baixinho. Incentivada pelos seus gemidos continuei o tocando, suas costas, peito, seu estômago, sua bunda... sim, quem diria que eu gostava de bunda, mas a de Edward era uma delícia. Dei um apertão na sua bunda durinha e ele me encarou.

– Não pode? – ele riu e voltou a me beijar, gemi contra seus lábios, voltando a passear com minhas mãos por seu corpo, sentindo ele se arrepiar com meu toque.

Finalmente, levei a mão entre nossos corpos e segurei seu membro em minha mão, Edward grunhiu contra minha boca, e afastamos os lábios ofegantes, massageei seu comprimento o sentindo estremecer sobre mim. Seus lábios encontraram a junção entre meu pescoço e ombro, e gemi quando ele chupou minha pele.

Ainda acariciando seu pau o guiei para minha entrada, Edward gemeu ficando entre minhas coxas, esfreguei seu membro contra o meu clitóris sensível e gritei arqueado meu corpo contra o dele. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e juntos levamos seu pau para dentro de mim.

Ambos gritamos quando ele se afundou em mim, seu pau enorme queimando todo o caminho, pulsando e alargando minha carne. Agarrei seus ombros o deixando continuar empurrado dentro de mim, até estarmos completamente unidos.

– Merda... – ele gemeu ficando parado, com certeza deixando eu me acostumar com seu tamanho, porque porra ele é grande e eu não tive muitos namorados... tá eu tive um. E ele nem era grande, era menor que um batom na verdade.

Comecei a rir e Edward me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Eu te divirto?

– Não, não, eu só me lembrei de Jacob. – ele fez uma careta.

– O que?

– É que seu pau é enormeeee, e o dele parecia um batom. – ri mais e ele começou a rir também, seu corpo tremeu sobre o meu, assim como seu pau e gemi parando de rir imediatamente, minha boceta se contraiu a sua volta.

– AAhhh... – ele gemeu e arfei cravando as unhas em seus ombros.

– Me foda... – pedi rebolando debaixo dele, Edward gemeu mais alto saindo todo de mim e empurrando de volta com força.

Gritei empurrando meu corpo contra o dele, seu pau entrando mais, ele grunhiu descendo os lábios para meus seios, sua boca indo para meus mamilos. Sua língua rodeou o bico o chupando em seguida, sua mão agarrou meu outro seio beliscando o mamilo entre seus dedos.

– Edward. – gemi seu nome empurrando meus quadris contra os dele, ele aumentou a velocidade das suas investidas.

Seu pau queimando todo o caminho a cada investida, voltei a agarrar sua bunda durinha empurrando meus quadris contra os dele, suspiramos em contentamento. As mãos de Edward se infiltrando entre nossos corpos e massagearam meu clitóris, gritei rebolando sob ele, sentindo seu pau se afundando em mim cada vez mais rápido e profundo.

Meu corpo tremia e podia sentir cada terminação nervosa minha pulsando, o prazer se construindo em meu baixo ventre, seus dedos esfregaram meu clitóris vigorosamente me fazendo vir imediatamente. Cravei as unhas em sua bunda ao sentir o prazer pulsando por meu corpo, minha entrada dando pequenos choques, mastigando o pau de Edward que gemeu empurrando seu pau em mim freneticamente vindo em seguida.

Seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu, o rosto enterrado entre meus seios, hesitei em tirar as mãos da sua bunda. Vai que eu não teria outra chance de pegar na sua bundinha linda novamente?

Isso me fez pensar se isso iria acontecer novamente. Porque nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos eu me imaginava dormindo com Edward, tipo éramos melhores amigos desde a pré-escola, e nunca havia rolado nada entre nós. Nenhum beijinho, flerte, nada. E agora isso.

Será que Edward tinha sentimentos por mim? Se ele estava se tocando enquanto pensava em mim, talvez, ele gostasse de mim, e há quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo? Passamos pela escola, e agora na faculdade sem nada acontecer e de repente...

Edward se mexeu sobre mim e o olhei timidamente, ele sorriu saindo de cima, estremeci quando ele deslizou seu membro para fora do meu corpo se jogando ao meu lado e me puxando contra ele, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Precisávamos conversar, falar sobre o que houve, sobre o que estava rolando, e o mais importante, se poderíamos fazer de novo. Me virei para Edward pronta para começar o interrogatório, mas me calei quando ele me encarou, seus lindos olhos verdes me encaravam com tanta intensidade que me desconcertaram. Ele tocou meu rosto delicadamente dando um pequeno sorriso e acabei sorrindo de volta, ele se inclinou escovando seus lábios contra os meus e gemi baixinho.

Ele puxou meu corpo contra o seu e suspirei o abraçando pelo pescoço, minhas mãos indo para sua nuca e enroscando nos fios bagunçados, quando nos afastamos ele sorriu mais e beijou minha testa.

– Durma Bella.

– Mas...

– Shiii, amanhã, agora durma. – sussurrou novamente me aconchegando contra seu peito, e até pensei em reclamar, mas ficar aqui estava muito bom.

Bocejei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e suspirando alegremente dormi de imediato.

Abri os olhos de repente olhando em volta, demorei para reconhecer o quarto de Edward, mas assim que reconheci me sentei rapidamente a procura dele, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

Onde ele se meteu?

Me levantei enroscando o lençol em volta do corpo a procura de Edward, andei por nosso pequeno apartamento, mas nem sinal dele. Onde diabos ele estava? Começando a me sentir um pouco nervosa fui para meu quarto. Será que ele se arrependeu de tudo que fizemos?

E se isso destruísse a nossa amizade? Medo começou a rastejar por mim só de imaginar perder Edward. Não podia me imaginar sem ele. Éramos unha e carne desde que me lembro, acho que desde o berçário, ok nem tanto, mas como seria se isso destruísse nossa amizade?

Argh!

Cansada de pensar, me desenrolei da toalha e fui tomar um banho, estava toda suada e grudenta. Minhas bochechas coraram ao lembrar-se do que fiz, do que fizemos. Onde Edward estava, afinal? Eu precisava falar com ele e o fazer ficar tão confuso quanto eu.

Entrei no chuveiro ligando a água quente, lavei o cabelo com meu xampu de morangos, enchi a mão de sabonete líquido e fiz bastante espuma lavando o corpo, lavei meus seios e o estômago, minhas pernas e entre as coxas, meus dedos roçaram em meu clitóris e gemi. Imediatamente lembrei-me de Edward e das coisas que fizemos ontem, do seu corpo nu e molhado contra o meu, da sua cobra imensa...

Imagens de Edward se tocando, acariciando seu pau me fizeram cada vez mais molhada, cada vez mais quente. De como ele me beijou, me tocou, das suas mãos e boca...

– Hmmm... – esfreguei meu clitóris novamente gemendo baixinho, subi a outra mão entre meus seios e apertei um deles.

Belisquei o mamilo girando entre os dedos, e empurrei um dedo em minha boceta, arfei esfregando mais forte meu sexo, imaginando o pau de Edward dentro de mim.

– Aaahh Edward, me foda...

– Com prazer. – arregalei os olhos ao som da sua voz, olhei para cima corando violentamente ao ver Edward praticamente salivando com a visão do meu corpo.

– Edward? – guinchei e ele riu.

– Sim?

– Onde você estava?

– Ligaram do hospital. – merda o hospital, me esqueci completamente que Edward estava estagiando no hospital esse bimestre.

– Eu esqueci... – ele suspirou.

– Pensou que eu tinha te deixado? – dei de ombros e o vi olhando meu corpo e sorrindo. – Como se eu fosse louco.

– Edward... – antes que eu falasse ele estava no chuveiro comigo me empurrando sobre a água, agarrei seus ombros quando sua boca se colocou na minha e seu corpo se prensou contra o meu.

Gememos na boca um do outro e mesmo coberto pelas roupas eu podia sentir sua cobra querendo sair da sua calça para me foder. E eu não via a hora. Um pouco frenéticos, começamos a empurrar as roupas do seu corpo e logo eu estava contra a parede sentindo seu pau entrando em mim e nunca me senti tão bem, tão completa.

Lógico, que assim que acabássemos eu iria encher Edward com milhões de perguntas. Mas no momento eu só queria desfrutar da sua cobra e das suas carícias. Suas investidas ficaram mais frenéticas, assim como suas mãos que pareciam estar em toda parte.

Meus seios, minha bunda, meu clitóris, meus olhos já giravam e o prazer corria por meu corpo, se concentrando em minha boceta, gritei quando ele beliscou meu clitóris e empurrou seu pau profundamente dentro de mim, me fazendo vir com força. Edward rosnou gozando em seguida e me abraçou apertado. Sem sair de dentro de mim nos empurrou para baixo do chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre nós.

Passei as mãos por seu peito e ombros aproveitando esse momento juntos, não sabia quanto ia durar, mas queria estar cada minuto com ele. Infelizmente seu pau escorregou para fora de mim e senti falta imediatamente, levantei os olhos e Edward me encarava com um olhar estranho, não sabia descrever o que ele tentava demonstrar com seu olhar, mas me aquecia por dentro.

– Edward... – ele não me deixou terminar, colou sua boca na minha me calando, eu até podia reclamar, mas beijá-lo era muito bom.

Sua língua se enroscando com a minha, seu gosto, o calor dos seus lábios. Quem diria que beijar Edward seria assim? Quem diria que um dia eu beijaria Edward? Quando o ar se fez necessário, ele afastou a boca da minha e sorriu, acabei sorrindo de volta.

– Aposto que tem um monte de perguntas.

– Hmmm, sim. – ele riu e desligou o chuveiro e sem me soltar começou a me levar para fora do quarto, abracei seu pescoço me pendurando nele e o encarando com curiosidade, reparando em pequenas coisas que nunca reparei em Edward antes.

Como ele era alto, forte e gostoso. Como ele parecia carinhoso, mas intenso ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia dessas coisas, claro, mas nunca reparei nele desse modo se isso faz sentido. Ele nos deitou em minha cama com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios e o olhei esperando algumas respostas.

– Então? – ele riu da minha impaciência.

– Você aceitaria se eu dissesse que eu só acordei um dia e percebi como você é linda e que te desejava mais do que como uma amiga? – franzi o cenho.

– Mas... – abri a boca pronta pra perguntar.

Que dia foi que isso aconteceu?

Por quê?

Como?

Como eu não vi isso?

Mas eu não sabia se queria as respostas. Tá eu queria, mas não agora. Agora eu queria desfrutar desses novos sentimentos que estavam crescendo entre mim e Edward. Era completamente inesperado, mas completamente certo.

_Por essa eu não esperava, mas eu iria aproveitar cada minuto disso._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_2 - Por essa eu não esperava, mas eu gostava de como soava_**.

_Mas eu não sabia se queria as respostas. Tá eu queria, mas não agora. Agora eu queria desfrutar desses novos sentimentos que estavam crescendo entre Edward e eu. Era completamente inesperado, mas completamente certo._

– Ok. – falei por fim e o vi arquear uma sobrancelha, porra até a sobrancelha dele é bonita. Sério, como nunca notei o tesão que Edward é?

– Sério? – ele parecia um pouco cético, honestamente eu também ficaria, eu nunca fui do tipo de deixar pra lá, mas eu queria deixar. Sabia que no momento que começássemos a falar eu faria tanta pergunta que Edward ficaria doido e talvez não deixasse mais eu brincar com sua cobra.

O que seria uma pena, pois eu já estava afeiçoada a ela.

– Sério. – me aconcheguei em seu peito e o senti ficar parado por um momento, mas em seguida me abraçar apertado.

– Bom. Vamos descansar um pouco então. – sussurrou me apertando contra ele e suspirei apreciando o contato e adormeci imediatamente.

Abri os olhos algumas horas mais tarde e gemi ao sentir que estava sozinha. Onde ele foi agora? Ele não sabia que tinha que estar aqui me abraçando quando eu acordasse? Como vou aceitar essa coisa que rola entre nós se ele já sumiu sempre que eu acordo?

Irritada por ter sido abandonada de novo, me levantei pegando uma calcinha e uma das camisetas de Edward que sequestrei, isso quando ainda éramos só amigos. Agora que talvez, possivelmente estaríamos em um relacionamento, eu iria sequestrar outras e ele não poderia reclamar. Sorrindo satisfeita com minha linha de pensamento, saí do quarto, mas parei ao ouvir barulhos na cozinha.

– Edward? – chamei em voz alta e um barulho de algo caindo no chão me assustou.

– Merda! Aqui, Bella. – ele gritou sobre o barulho e fui até lá, arquei uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo usando uma calça de flanela e um avental, detalhe: sem camisa. Ele pegava uma panela, que deve ter sido o que caiu, quando me viu sorriu vindo até mim e me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

– Olá dorminhoca. – ainda meio surpresa com a demonstração de afeto, murmurei um oi, e me sentei na nossa pequena mesa para dois que tínhamos na nossa cozinha.

Edward sorriu e levou a panela ao fogão ligando o fogo em seguida. Olhei bobamente enquanto ele se movia pra lá e pra cá, cortando pão, fervendo água, esquentando molho, com certeza fazendo uma das únicas coisas que sabia na cozinha, macarrão. Sim, eu era a cozinheira na nossa amizade.

Pensei em levantar e ajudá-lo, mas ainda estava um pouco atônita com os últimos acontecimentos. Sem contar que ver Edward seminu na cozinha, era sexy. Mas minha mente estava dando um nó, eu já tinha visto Edward seminu, eu já o tinha visto cozinhando. Pelo amor de Deus, eu vejo ele desde criança, mas por que eu nunca reparei nele?

Senti sua mão na minha e levantei os olhos o encarando, ele sorriu e sorri de volta.

– Tudo bem?

– Acho que sim. – Edward suspirou e me puxou para que eu sentasse em seu colo, meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa, mas acabei sorrindo, era muito confortável ali.

– Hey, me diga o que há de errado, você nunca escondeu nada de mim. – mordi o lábio o olhando com cautela.

– Sim, mas você sempre foi Edward meu melhor amigo, agora... – o que éramos agora? Amigos com benefícios? Foi só uma vez. Namorados?

– Agora... – ele incentivou e bufei.

– Eu não sei, acho que isso está me deixando louca. – joguei as mãos pro ar em frustração, ele riu pegando meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– Hey, seja o que for que está começando entre nós, nunca vai mudar o que realmente somos.

– E o que realmente somos?

– Melhores amigos. – sorri bobamente e o abracei pelo pescoço com força, ele esfregou minhas costas e seus lábios escovaram contra minha testa. – Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella.

– Eu sei. Mas eu estou confusa.

– Eu estive também, mas agora eu sei o que eu quero. – me afastei um pouco para encará-lo.

– E o que é?

– Você. – meu rosto esquentou e ele riu roçando seus lábios levemente nos meus, suspirei enfiando as mãos em seu cabelo, meus dedos se enroscando nos fios bagunçados, ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior me fazendo gemer contra sua boca, para em seguida empurrar a língua para dentro da minha boca.

Como antes, foi uma explosão, sua língua encostou-se à minha e me perdi na sensação do seu gosto, cheiro, do seu calor. Não só sua língua parecia estar por toda parte, mas suas mãos também. Gemi alto quando ele enfiou as mãos dentro da minha camiseta apalpando meus seios. Me arquei contra ele gemendo de prazer com seu toque, ele beliscou os mamilos me deixando cada vez mais acesa por ele.

Já sentia seu pau crescendo embaixo de mim, e minha calcinha já era. Nosso beijo já era frenético, lábios, línguas, dentes, respirávamos com dificuldade, mas nenhum de nós queria quebrar o beijo. Sem me soltar, Edward ficou de pé me colocando sentada sobre a mesa afastando minhas pernas e ficando entre elas.

Afastei a boca da dele respirando com dificuldade, seus beijos desceram para meu pescoço e joguei a cabeça para trás desfrutando da sua língua em minha pele. Merda, a sensação é incrível.

– Eu sempre amei ver você com minhas camisas. – gemi em aprovação quando ele mordiscou atrás da minha orelha, minhas mãos escorregaram por seu corpo até sua calça, e me sentindo corajosa, e um pouco ansiosa para ver sua cobra, a empurrei para baixo agarrando seu pau.

– Porra... – ele arfou contra minha pele, e sorri acariciando seu pau, ele rosnou afastando minha calcinha e empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim.

– AAhh, Edward...

– Merda, você está melada...

– Oh meu... – ele girou os dedos dentro de mim os curvando em seguida, arfei apertando seu pau um pouco forte o fazendo rosnar.

– Bella...

– Me fode, Edward... – gemi e ele retirou seus dedos e rapidamente me livrou da camiseta dele que eu usava, suas mãos foram para meus seios e me inclinei em seu toque, o livrei do seu avental e deslizei as mãos por seu peito.

– Deus... eu posso sentir o calor da sua boceta. – ele gemeu levando seu pau entre minhas pernas e gemi, ergui as pernas o prendendo entre elas e o puxei para mim.

Seu membro deslizou lentamente, me preenchendo completamente, arfei agarrando seus ombros e arqueando meu corpo contra o dele. Edward grunhiu agarrando meus quadris me mantendo parada enquanto investia forte em mim.

Ele enterrou o rosto entre meus seios, alternando de um seio para o outro entre lambidas e chupadas, mas sem nunca deixar de me foder. Seu pau deslizando profundamente dentro de mim, cavando fundo em minha boceta.

Não demorou muito para meu corpo começar a tremer e minha boceta pulsar, e o calor se espalhar em meu corpo quando vim com força, minha entrada mordiscando seu pau. Edward gritou alto empurrando com força, vindo em seguida.

Ficamos abraçados respirando com dificuldade, meu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, sentindo o calor da sua pele, beijei seu ombro e o senti me abraçar mais forte.

– Você está com fome? – ele perguntou sem me soltar e gemi. Eu estava, mas não queria sair do calor dos seus braços.

– Eu poderia comer. – ele riu baixo e sem sair de mim me tirou da mesa e me levou para seu quarto, ele me colocou em sua cama e sorriu deslizando para fora de mim, senti saudades imediatamente, tanto do seu abraço, quanto do modo como ele me preenchia.

– Espere aqui. – pediu indo para o banheiro e fiquei olhando sua bunda.

Inferno! Era realmente bonita.

Quem diria que eu era uma apreciadora de bundas? Mas a de Edward tinha que ser apreciada.

Edward voltou para o quarto com um pano úmido e corei, ele riu.

– O que estava pensando?

– Sua bunda. – falei sem pensar e tampei a boca quando notei o que disse. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Minha bunda? – já tinha falado merda mesmo, então ia terminar, dei de ombros.

– É uma bunda muito bonita. – ele sorriu.

– Bom que você aprecia, Bella. E saiba que a sua também. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri, ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas passando o pano úmido limpando um pouco da nossa bagunça.

Corei com a ação, nunca me senti tão íntima de alguém, mas esse tipo de cuidado era muito íntimo. Nunca ninguém havia me tratado como Edward me trata, eu podia ver o desejo, mas havia carinho, e a amizade de sempre, eu nunca tive isso nos meus relacionamentos. Não que eu tivesse muitos, ok, só tive dois. Mas Edward superava todos.

– Você não acha estranho um cara do tamanho de Jacob ter um pau tão pequeno? – merda! Edward riu, ele sabia muito bem que quando eu me sentia desconfortável eu falava a primeira coisa que vinha em minha mente, mas por que isso veio a minha mente só Deus sabe.

– Isso mostra que as aparências enganam. – piscou e acabei rindo.

– E como. Quem diria que você tinha uma cobra? – meus olhos se arregalaram e ele riu alto.

– Cobra é? – fechei os olhos com força querendo que a terra se abrisse e me engolisse, quando senti seu corpo ficando sobre o meu. – Abra os olhos Bella? – abri um olho e ele sorriu se inclinando e beijando rapidamente meus lábios.

Ele se afastou sorrindo amplamente e sorri também, ele já havia terminado entre minhas pernas e se afastou indo até seu armário e pegou uma de suas cuecas boxer preta a vestindo. Ele ficava muito bem com elas. Vi ele pegando uma camiseta e suspirei tristemente, preferia que ele ficasse nu ou seminu né, mas para minha surpresa ele trouxe a camiseta pra mim.

– Se vista ou não conseguirá comer, pois a agarrarei o tempo todo. – olhei para a camiseta e sorri bobamente, era sua única camiseta de quando ele jogou hóquei na escola, eu a adorava e sempre tentava roubá-la pra mim, mas era a única que ele não me deixava usar.

– Essa? – ele riu e se inclinou me roubando outro beijo rápido.

– Essa.

– Ok. – peguei a camiseta e vesti, ela quase chegava aos meus joelhos, mas era perfeita e cheirava a Edward, ele sorriu e saiu do quarto, o segui até a cozinha, onde ele arrumou tudo depois da nossa er... bagunça e foi mexer nas panelas.

Já estava tudo desligado, e eu nem tinha notado quando ele desligou, na verdade eu não notava muita coisa quando Edward nu estava envolvido.

Edward terminou seu macarrão, e comecei a pegar pratos e talheres, abri a geladeira pegando uma cerveja para nós, lhe entreguei uma para que ele abrisse e antes que ele bebesse peguei da mão dele e tentei empurrar a outra em sua mão.

– Hey!

– O que?

– Achei que era pra mim.

– Não, essa é pra você. – voltei a colocar a outra em sua mão e ele estreitou os olhos.

– Espertinha. – sorri, ele sabia muito bem que eu não sabia abrir essas garrafas. Voltei para a mesa e ele colocou a macarronada na mesa e gemi em apreciação.

Ele podia saber pouca coisa na cozinha, mas essas poucas coisas ele fazia muito bem. Me servi de uma porção generosa e ele riu. O ignorei comendo um pouco e gemendo.

– Porra, Bella. – grunhiu e o olhei lambendo os lábios.

– O que?

– Eu nunca imaginei que os sons que você faz comendo meu macarrão seriam os mesmos que você faz quando goza. – minha cara ficou em chamas.

– Edward! – ele riu.

– Só estou dizendo. – o ignorei enquanto ele comia rindo de mim, e tentei comer gemendo o menos possível, mas era difícil o macarrão era realmente bom.

Depois de dois pratos, sim, eu comi dois e não tenho vergonha de admitir, e claro ser zoada por Edward cada vez que eu gemia, eu lavei a louça enquanto ele secava. Ao terminarmos ele agarrou minha mão me puxando para sala e sentando no sofá comigo em seu colo.

Bem, acho que agora era a hora de conversarmos, o som do telefone me fez grunhir, ou talvez não. Sem sair do colo dele peguei o fone que ficava na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

– Alô?

– Oi Bella.

– Hey Tânia. – sorri com o nome da minha amiga e Edward rolou os olhos. – Como está?

– Bem. E você? Como estão as coisas? Edward está ai? – pela primeira vez eu me irritei com Tânia, tipo, éramos amigas há alguns meses já, e era óbvio a sua paixonite por Edward, e eu nunca me importei, mas agora me importava e muito.

– Estou bem. E sim, ele está. Por quê? O que quer com ele? – sim, eu parecia uma namorada ciumenta, olhei de esguelha para Edward que sorria arqueando uma sobrancelha e o ignorei, ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço rindo.

– Ah... nada, só perguntando. Então, o pessoal vai naquela boate nova hoje, vocês não querem vir? – Edward mordiscou minha pele e estremeci, dei um tapa em seu ombro e ele riu.

– Eu vou perguntar. – coloquei a mão sobre o bocal. – O pessoal vai a uma boate nova, quer ir? – sem tirar o rosto do meu pescoço ele virou a cabeça para me olhar fazendo um biquinho enquanto pensava.

– Com uma condição.

– Qual?

– Você só pode dançar comigo. – arquei uma sobrancelha confusa.

– Ok, mas por quê?

– Por que eu não quero repetir a experiência da última vez.

Fiz uma careta ao me lembrar da última vez que fomos a uma boate e fomos expulsos, porque enquanto eu dançava com um cara ele pegou na minha bunda e Edward o socou. Isso me fez perceber, por que Edward ficou tão irritado por um cara me tocar? Estreitei os olhos pra ele. Isso tinha sido a uns dois meses, ele já gostava de mim a dois meses?

– Edward...

– Tânia está esperando. – me interrompeu e grunhi pegando o fone e falando com Tânia.

– Sim, nós vamos.

– Legal. Edward vai, né?

– Vai sim. – resmunguei secamente e se ela percebeu minha irritação não falou nada, ela passou o endereço, dizendo que nos encontraríamos na entrada as nove, pois ela conhecia alguém que nos colocaria pra dentro mais rápido.

Assim que desliguei, encarei Edward que sorriu docemente. Comecei a abrir a boca para fazer um milhão de perguntas, mas ele não deixou e colou a boca na minha me beijando com ardor.

Eu queria pará-lo, empurrar ele e exigir respostas, mas a carne é fraca, e Edward beija bem pra porra. Sua língua se enroscou na minha e derreti em seus braços, suas mãos já entrando em minha camisa, quando suas mãos chegaram aos meus seios ele os apalpou me fazendo gemer e agarrei seus ombros com força.

– Deus, você fica gostosa com essa camiseta. – falou afastando os lábios dos meus, corei.

– Bem, se tivesse me dado ela antes como eu pedi, teria percebido antes. – de onde veio isso? Ele riu, e suas mãos foram para minhas costas e ficaram ali fazendo carinho.

– Inferno, teria mesmo. Mas agora você tem permissão para usar qualquer roupa minha. Na verdade, é uma regra você viver usando minhas camisas e nada mais.

– Embora eu goste muito da ideia, seria estranho eu andando pelo campus só com a sua camiseta. – ele riu alto.

– Sim, e eu teria que socar vários caras por cobiçar o que é meu.

Oh Meu Deus.

O que é seu? Isso é sério?

– Mas você pode usá-las para dormir, se bem que prefiro você dormindo nua. – continuou ignorando minha cara de pamonha, com suas declarações.

– Edward! – guinchei e ele riu.

– Ok, pode dormir com a camiseta, mas sem calcinha.

Minha boca devia estar no chão. Ele estava me convidando para dormir com ele? Tipo todos os dias?

– Vo-você quer dormir junto?

– Claro. Precisamos decidir em qual quarto ficar, aí podemos fazer alguma coisa com o outro... – ele começou a divagar e saltei do seu colo.

– Calma, homem. O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Bella? – ele me olhou confuso e grunhi. Você não é o único, amigo.

– Usar suas camisas, dividir o quarto. O que está acontecendo, Edward?

– Não é obvio?

– Não. Quer dizer, sim, mas eu to pirando aqui, Edward. Até ontem éramos amigos, melhores amigos. E agora eu sou tipo o amor da sua vida? Quer dividir o quarto, fazendo planos, eu... merda. – esfreguei o rosto e vi ele se levantar e pegar meus pulsos me encarando.

– Hey desculpe, eu acho que fui rápido demais. Mas eu estou esperando já faz um tempo, Bella.

– Esperando? Esperando o que?

– Que você sentisse o mesmo por mim.

– E o que você sente? – ele abriu a boca, mas a tampei.

E se ele dissesse que me amava? Tipo eu amava Edward, como eu viveria sem sua amizade, seu sorriso, sua alegria, seu carinho, mas amor? Paixão? Eu tinha isso por ele?

Inferno! Eu não sabia. Mas se ele me amasse e eu não respondesse de volta partiria seu coração, e me mataria ver meu Edward sofrer. Eu quase bati em Victoria porque ela traiu Edward partindo seu coração, só não bati, porque Edward me jogou nos ombros e me afastou dela, ainda bem que ele fez isso, porque ela era muito maior que eu, e eu acabaria apanhando...

– Bellaoquehá? – ele resmungou contra minha mão e corando afastei a mão da sua boca.

– Desculpe, eu... – respirei fundo. – Eu só quero ir com calma.

– Calma?

– Sim, eu... merda eu não sei a quanto tempo você tem sentimentos por mim, mas eu acabei de perceber isso, você sabe que eu sou meio lenta, né? – ele riu concordando, eu até ficaria brava, mas eu era mesmo.

– Ok, podemos ir com calma. – sorri e o abracei.

– Obrigada. – ficamos em silêncio por um momento e senti seus lábios em meu cabelo.

– Então, seria ir muito rápido se eu pedisse pra você ser minha namorada? – arregalei os olhos me afastando para encará-lo, um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios, mas seus olhos eram sérios, ele realmente queria isso.

Edward e eu namorando?

Edward, meu namorado.

_Por essa eu não esperava, mas eu gostava de como soava._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_3 - Por essa eu não esperava, mais me senti muito bem._**

– Então, seria ir muito rápido se eu pedisse pra você ser minha namorada? – arregalei os olhos me afastando para encará-lo, um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios, mas seus olhos eram sérios, ele realmente queria isso.

Edward e eu namorando?

Edward meu namorado.

– Hmmm, como? – ele riu.

– Bem nós já transamos, podes chutar o pau da barraca, e namorar.

– Edward! – minhas bochechas ficaram em chamas e ele sorriu me abraçando pela cintura e me ergueu me beijando nos lábios. Ri abraçando pelo seu pescoço.

– Você não quer?

– Eu não sei. – ele me olhou nos olhos encostando a testa na minha.

– Vamos lá Bella, eu não quero ser uma única transa, quero ser mais. – se possível me derreti mais, que sabia que Edward podia ser tão romântico.

– Achei que íamos com calma. – murmurei fracamente e ele riu.

– Isso não é ir com calma?

– Nenhum pouco. – ele grunhiu.

– Eu sei Bella, mas... porra eu quero ficar com você.

– Quero ficar com você também. – sussurrei e ele deu um grito animado me rodando, o abracei apertado.

Só esperava que não me arrependesse. Mas não via como poderia.

Edward me colocou no chão com um beijo estalado.

– Então, o que fazemos agora? – ele sorriu torto.

– Tenho algumas ideias. – sorri pegando sua mão e o puxando para o quarto, como Edward disse, vamos chutar o pau da barraca e aproveitar.

[...]

Entramos na boate algumas horas depois, a boate era linda, moderna com luzes coloridas piscando e uma musica muito agitada, Edward segurava firmemente a minha mão e ri abraçando seu braço.

– Tudo bem Edward?

– Sim, tudo ótimo. – piscou pra mim e começou a procurar nossos amigos, segui seu exemplo e vi Rosalie acenando para nós.

– Ali. – apontei e ele virou e assentiu nos levando para lá.

Ao nos aproximarmos, cumprimentamos todos. Rosalie Hale minha melhor amiga assim que entramos a faculdade, ela é linda com seu cabelo loiro brilhante e grandes olhos azuis, parecendo uma modelo, exceto pelos óculos enormes, e é uma nerd colossal e se orgulha disso. Ela estava ao lado de Emmett McCarty, que fazia medicina com Edward, o conhecemos também quando chegamos a Dartmouth. Emmett é uma figura, parece um urso enorme, mas é um crianção, adora brincar, alem de bonito, tem o cabelo escuro e olhos dourados. E por ultimo Tânia, ela começou a andar comigo e Rosie a um ano mais ou menos, tão linda quanto Rosie, cabelos loiro morango e olhos verdes, fazia arquitetura comigo.

– Vocês demoraram. – resmungou Tânia e olhei feio para Edward, mas ele somente riu.

– A culpa foi minha, eu demorei mais do que pretendia no banho. – corei, era um pouquinho minha culpa também, mas Edward molhado e nu era muito difícil de resistir.

– Tudo bem. – Tânia sorriu, piscando para Edward, e franzi o cenho.

Que merda é essa?

– Alguém quer algo pra beber? – Edward perguntou enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Rosie.

– Traz uma cerveja pra mim. – pediu Emmett e Tânia e Rosie negaram, ambas ainda tinham bebidas em sua frente.

– Certo. – Edward se inclinou beijando minha orelha e sussurrando só pra mim. – O que você quer amor? – corei.

– Uma coca-cola, ta bom. – ele beijou minha bochecha e se foi.

Sorrindo como boba me voltei para meus amigos que me olhavam com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que foi isso? – Rosie me chacoalhou e ri.

– O que?

– Não se faça de boba, há alguma coisa ai.

– Sim Bellinha, até eu percebi, e você sabe que eu sou lento. – ri.

– Vocês são bobos.

– Vocês estão saindo? – Tânia perguntou e ao contrario de nossos amigos, ela estava séria.

– Er...

– Hey baby. – Edward voltou me interrompendo e colocou a minha coca na minha frente.

– Obrigada. – ele beijou meus lábios na frente de todos e quando se afastou sentando olhei de esguelha para os outros e eles estavam nos olhando de boca aberta.

– Ok, definitivamente algo está acontecendo. – murmurou Rosie e Emmett riu dando tapas nas costas de Edward,

– Finalmente tomou uma atitude Eddie. – Edward rolou os olhos, mas riu.

– É o que parece. – ele me beijou novamente e ri o empurrando.

– Com licença. – Tânia grunhiu se levantando e se afastando rapidamente sumindo entre a multidão. Olhei para os outros.

– O que deu nela? – Rosie riu.

– Está se roendo de ciúmes.

– Ciúmes? De quem?

– Ora sua boba, de você.

– Hein? – Rosie rolou os olhos agarrando minha mão e me puxando.

– Vamos ao banheiro.

– Mas eu não to com vontade... – mal acabei de falar já era arrastada, vi Emmett e Edward rindo e bufei a seguindo.

Assim que chegamos à fila, que estava enorme, ela me segurou pelos ombros.

– Não acredito que vocês estão juntos.

– Nem eu.

– Como isso aconteceu? – minhas bochechas ficaram em chamas.

– Prefiro não dizer. – ela riu.

– Já entendi, é pra maiores de 18.

– Algo assim. – rimos .

– Sua safada. Mas vou te dizer uma coisa amiga, cuidado com Tânia.

– Tânia?

– Sim, a vadia quer o seu homem. – arregalei os olhos.

Sabia que Rosie nunca gostou muito de Tânia, mas acusá-la de querer Edward... bem talvez antes, mas agora ele estava comigo e como minha amiga ela iria respeitar nosso namoro.

– Bobagem Rosie.

– Eu estou avisando Bella, mantenha um olho aberto. – ri negando.

Não tinha nada haver, Tânia não faria algo assim.

Finalmente a fila andou e fomos ao banheiro. Rosie foi, eu realmente não estava com vontade. Voltamos para os rapazes, o assunto Tânia completamente esquecido, mas foi lembrado assim que eu vi a vadia esfregando os peitos no braço do meu Edward.

Meu Edward? Sério Bella? Sim meu.

Irritada marchei em direção a eles, e minha raiva diminuiu um pouquinho ao ver o desconforto de Edward, mas a vadia continuava se esfregando nele. Sem esperar eles notarem minha presença empurrei Tânia sentando no colo de Edward, que se apressou em me abraçar.

– Hey baby.

– Oi. – cruzei os braços e encarei Tânia que parecia irritada com minha presença, se acostume querida, não saiu daqui. Senti Edward dando beijos no meu ombro e me acalmei imediatamente, olhei para ele que sorria.

– Tudo bem?

– Agora sim. – deu um beijo em meus lábios e derreti contra ele, sorrindo me voltei para Tânia que bufou e saiu dizendo que ia dançar.

– Essa é uma boa ideia. – falou Edward e o olhei confuso.

– O que?

– Dançar.

– Oh, eu gostaria disso. – ele sorriu se levantando e me puxando para onde todos dançavam, o segui rindo, a musica agitada mudou para uma lenta e seu corpo se colou ao meu nos balançando no ritmo da musica.

Edward era um excelente dançarino. Sua mãe o forçou quando ele tinha 8 a tomar aulas de etiquetas, e para não ficar só ele convenceu sua mãe a convencer a minha a me deixar fazer as aulas também. Fiquei irritada com Edward por uma semana, mas por fim acabei indo na dele, infelizmente nós dois descobrimos que eu sou péssima dançando, eu era naquela época e ainda sou agora.

Eu só conseguia domar meus pés errantes quando dançava com Edward, ele sempre soube me conduzir, não podia dizer o mesmo de Tyler Crow, eu pisei tanto no pé do pobre menino que a mãe dele veio reclamar com a professora achando que eu batia no moleque.

Depois das explicações devidas eu fui proibida de chegar perto de Tyler e graças a minha má fama, nenhum outro garoto na aula queria dançar comigo. Assim acabei tendo que ficar com Edward.

Fizemos as aulas até os 12, mas nessa época Edward queria participar do time de hóquei da escola e bateu o pé sobre isso. Sua mãe relutantemente acabou o deixando sair, e sem Edward, eu não via motivo para ficar.

– Como nos velhos tempos em Bells. – ri assentindo.

– Sim, você é o único com quem eu posso dançar.

– Isso é bom, assim você fica só pra mim. – deitei a cabeça em seu peito pra esconder meu rubor.

– Você é muito doce. – ele riu e beijou meu cabelo.

Dançamos por algum tempo, infelizmente a musica voltou a ficar agitada, e mesmo eu querendo sentar Edward não deixou me fazendo dançar com ele, embora pensei que seria chato foi muito divertido ele me girando e fazendo rodopios bobos para me fazer rir.

Em um dos giros notei Tânia dançando com um cara, o homem quase estava estuprando ela na pista, mas ela parecia mais interessada em olhar Edward, soltei um "hunf" irritado, e Edward me puxou para seus braços.

– O que há?

– Tânia... Ela está agindo... tão... argh – grunhi e ele olhou em volta e fez uma careta e se voltou para mim.

– Bella, preciso falar algo com você.

– Ok. – ergui o rosto para olhá-lo e vi o nervosismo em seu rosto, toquei seu rosto com cuidado realmente preocupada com ele. – Pode me dizer qualquer coisa Edward.

– Eu sei linda. Mas isso é meio embaraçoso.

– Oh... ok, prefere ir pra casa?

– Não... vamos... – ele olhou em volta e me agarrou me puxando para longe das pessoas até perto dos banheiros, me empurrando contra as sombras ele colou seu corpo no meu até que eu o encarasse.

– Aqui é melhor pra falarmos.

– Ok, o que foi?

– É sobre Tânia na verdade. Ela... merda, tem uma pequena queda por mim.

– O que? – guinchei falando tudo de uma vez e ele gemeu.

– Sério Bella. Ela me disse a algumas semanas, mas nós nunca... quer dizer eu disse a ela...

– Vocês ficaram?

– Não eu não fiquei com ninguém desde Victoria.

Ow, isso fazia quase um ano.

– Por quê?

– Bem, eu não poderia quando... quer dizer, como poderia quando eu queria estar com você. – sorri bobamente o abraçando.

– Por que não disse nada antes?

– Eu sei lá. Era só... – ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos me fazendo olhá-lo. – Você é minha Bella, a minha melhor amiga, a única mulher em quem eu confio mais do que a minha própria vida.

– Você é tudo isso pra mim também. – ele sorriu.

– Eu sei. Mas de repente, você era mais, você era a mulher mais bonita, mais doce, mais sexy, mais... diabos, a única. E se eu dissesse e você me afastasse. Eu não poderia viver sem você. – me inclinei até meus lábios roçarem nos seus.

Ele gemeu me apertando contra seu corpo aprofundando o beijo. Seu corpo se esfregando no meu, podia sentir sua cobra crescendo entre nós. Sua mão foi para dentro da minha saia roçando entre minhas coxas, minhas pernas bambearam quando ele esfregou meu clitóris através da calcinha.

– Merda! Edward... – gemi afastando a boca da dele e ele grunhiu e meu pescoço e mordiscando minha pele.

Sua mão continuava lá em baixo me tocando e provocando a calcinha estava ensopada, Edward afastou a calcinha para o lado e meteu dois dedos dentro de mim me fazendo gritar. Ele tomou minha boca novamente para calar os meus gritos.

Sem deixar de bombear seus dedos dentro de mim, ele me beijou com força. Querendo dar prazer a ele, levei minha mão para suas calças, ele grunhiu contra meus lábios, mas não deixou de me beijar nem de me tocar.

Rapidamente abri suas calças e coloquei a mão dentro tirando seu pau pra fora e o acariciei, ele afastou a boca da minha gemendo e enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço. Massageei sua cobra gemendo ao sentir o calor do seu pau, quente e vibrando.

– Porra... Bella pare ou vou te foder contra a parede.

– Me foda. – gemi o apertando e ele grunhiu levando as mãos as minhas coxas e me erguendo, cruzei as pernas a sua volta, Edward rasgou minha calcinha, me fazendo arfar.

– Edward...

– Por mim você devia jogar todas no lixo. – ri mordendo seu pescoço, e levei seu pau pra dentro de mim. Ele gemeu levando as mãos a minha bunda e empurrou com força pra dentro de mim.

Mordi o lábio para reprimir o meu grito de prazer, Edward passou a beijar e chupar meu pescoço e ombro, enquanto investia profundamente dentro de mim.

– Me beija Edward, ou vou gritar... – ele riu e esmagou os lábios nos meus empurrando com cada vez mais força para dentro de mim.

Deus, alguém podia nos pegar, mas estava fodidamente excitante saber que alguém nos pegaria, minha boceta se contraiu só com o pensamento, fazendo Edward gemer e me foder com mais força.

Seu pau pulsando e inchando dentro de mim, minha entrada vibrava em volta do seu pau, o que o fez gemer na minha boca. Ele afastou a boca da minha respirando com dificuldade, cravei as unhas em seus ombros e suas mãos apertaram minha bunda com força.

– Porra... tão apertada... – rosnou e já sentia o prazer se construindo, minhas pernas tremendo assim como minha boceta.

– Ah merda... – ofeguei sentindo o prazer vindo, e mordi seu ombro quando vim com força. Edward rosnou e empurrou com força em mim vindo em seguida, minha boceta dando pequenos choques, o prazer espalhando em todos os meus membros.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos, até eu sentir minhas pernas e me soltei de Edward. Ele usou a minha calcinha para me ajudou a me limpar e em seguida a si mesmo.

– Precisamos ir ao banheiro. – assenti ainda meio zonza e ele riu, e me ajudou até a porta dos banheiros feminino.

Entrei e me limpei como deu, estava um pouco desconfortável por estar sem calcinha, mas eu podia aguentar até a hora de irmos. Voltei para a mesa e Edward não estava lá, só Rose e Tânia, me sentei na cadeira de Edward dando oi par elas.

– Onde você estava? – Tânia perguntou e sorri.

– Banheiro.

– Todo esse tempo?

– Er... antes eu estava dançando com Edward.

– Eu não vi vocês lá. – corei e Rosie bufou.

– Tânia deixe Bella em paz. – Tânia rolou os olhos.

– Eu só quero saber, por que vocês estavam fazendo algo errado por acaso? – se antes minhas bochechas estavam quentes, agora deviam estar roxas.

– Eu... er... você sabe...

– Hey linda. – Edward apareceu com Emmett trazendo bebidas para todos, colocou uma bebida colorida na minha frente com uma guarda-chuvinha e ri.

– Obrigada. – me levantei dando o lugar a ele e voltei para seu colo, Tânia fez cara feia para nós, mas a ignorei.

Começamos a beber e falar sobre a escola, estávamos falando já há algum tempo e comecei a me sentir exausta, deitei a cabeça no ombro de Edward e senti um beijo em minha garganta.

– Cansada?

– Um pouquinho.

– Vamos pra casa?

– Por favor. – ele sorriu e deu mais um beijo em minha garganta.

– Pessoal, já deu a nossa hora.

– Vocês vão juntos? – Tânia falou de repente e essa merda já estava me irritando.

– Nós moramos juntos esqueceu?

– Ah é. Mas cada um vai dormir no seu quarto né?

– Tânia qual o seu problema? – gritei saltando do colo de Edward. – Ficou emburrada a noite toda e lançando olhares pro meu namorado. Será que da pra você parar e nos deixar em paz.

– Você é muito sonsa Bella, sabe muito bem há quanto tempo gosto de Edward, mas não hesitou em abrir as pernas pra ele na primeira oportunidade.

– Hey...

– Tânia chega, não fale com Bella assim.

– Mas Edward...

– Eu disse chega. – ele grunhiu e ela me olhou irritada.

– Você é uma puta Isabella Swan. – antes que qualquer um esperasse, inclusive eu, minha mão se conectou com a cara de Tânia.

Ela me olhou em choque assim como todos na mesa.

_Por essa eu não esperava, mais me senti muito bem._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_4 - Por essa eu não esperava, mas o que eles fazem aqui?_**

– Você é uma puta Isabella Swan. – antes que qualquer um esperasse, inclusive eu, minha mão se conectou com a cara de Tânia.

Ela me olhou em choque assim como todos na mesa.

Quando o choque de Tânia passou ela deu um passo em minha direção e Edward se colocou entre nós.

– Nem se atreva. – ele rosnou e ela estreitou os olhos olhando pra mim.

– Isso não acabou Isabella. – mostrei a língua pra ela, que grunhiu e tentou vir em direção a mim, mas Edward continuava no caminho.

Ela soltou um grito fino e se foi, sorri, idiota. Edward nunca sairia com uma sem sal como ela. Edward se virou para mim e minhas bochechas coraram.

– Ela que começou. – ele riu.

– Eu sei. Vem aqui. – ele me puxou para seus braços e sorri abraçando sua cintura.

– Não está chateado comigo? – ergui o rosto para encará-lo e ele riu e me deu um beijinho.

– Por que e estaria chateado? Você só está cuidando do que é seu. – piscou me fazendo sorrir.

– Você é meu?

– Com certeza. E você Bella, é minha? – minhas bochechas coraram e assenti freneticamente.

– Sim.

– Bom. – ele me beijou lentamente, sua língua brincando com a minha, fazendo minhas pernas bambearem.

– Arrumem um quarto. – rimos olhando pra Emmett que piscou.

– Vamos Emmett, venha dançar, pois Bella e Edward tem que ir. – ela sorriu sugestivamente e corei mais ainda.

– Claro, mas se você pisar no meu pé, não te levo em casa.

– Está insinuando que eu danço mal? – ela arqueou e eles começaram a discutir, uma das muitas. Emmett e Rosie eram perfeitos um para o outro, mas ambos não admitiam isso.

– Tchau pessoal. Vou levar minha menina pra casa. – Edward se despediu e fiz o mesmo, quando estávamos fora de lá ele me pegou no colo me fazendo soltar um gritinho.

– Edward, o que...

– Só seguindo a sugestão de Emmett. – piscou e ri quando ele correu para onde seu carro estava estacionado e me ajudou a entrar.

Ele dirigiu rapidamente pelas ruas e quando chegamos ao nosso prédio fui pega no colo de novo, me levando para o elevador.

– Eu posso andar sabia?!

– Mas assim é mais divertido. – ele riu me colocando no chão e me empurrando contra a parede, assim que as portas se fecharam sua boca estava na minha e sãos mãos em mim, arfei agarrando seus ombros e sendo pressionada por seu corpo.

Minhas mãos deslizaram pelas suas costas indo para dentro da sua camisa, arranhei sua pele quente, e ele gemeu enroscando sua língua na minha, suas mãos acariciando as laterais do meu corpo, ouvimos o barulho da porta do elevador, o empurrei levemente para que saíssemos e me ajeitei agarrando sua mão e o puxei para nosso apartamento.

Edward abriu a porta me levando para dentro, assim que a porta fechou me empurrou contra ela voltando a me beijar, ele gemeu contra meus lábios. O abracei pelo pescoço agarrando seu cabelo, ele grunhiu contra minha boca, pulei nele o agarrando com as pernas, suas mãos foram para minha bunda apertando minha carne.

– Edward... – gemi afastando a boca da dele, ele gemeu enterrando o rosto e meu pescoço, mordiscando e beijando minha pele.

Comecei a empurrar sua camisa abrindo os botões freneticamente, Edward desceu as mãos pelo meu corpo tentando fazer o mesmo comigo. Entre beijos e toques e com muita dificuldade conseguimos nos livrarmos das nossas camisas, gemi quando meus seios se pressionaram contra seu peito nu.

– Edward quero você. – gemi me esfregando nele, podia sentir sua ereção através dos jeans. Ele grunhiu e sem me soltar me levou para o quarto me colocando sobre a cama.

Sorri ao vê-lo tirar a calça e os sapatos e em seguida fazer o mesmo comigo, seu corpo subiu sobre o meu agarrei seus ombros o puxando para mim, ele gemeu quando seu corpo nu colou no meu, sua boca veio para minha, e suas mãos acariciaram meu corpo, gemi alto quando sua mão tocou sua boceta, e seus dedos provocaram meu clitóris.

– Deus... Bella... – ele grunhiu empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim.

– Ahhh... – arfei cravando as unhas em seus ombros quando ele girou os dedos dentro de mim me fazendo mais e mais molhada.

Escorreguei minhas mãos até sua cobra e o acariciei, ele tremeu em minha mão, Edward gemeu retirando seus dedos e colocou a mão sobre a minha e juntos guiamos seu pau para dentro de mim.

– Porra... tão apertado... – Edward arfou empurrando cada vez mais até se alojar completamente dentro de mim, meu corpo se arqueou em direção ao dele.

Os beijos de Edward desceram para meus seios ao mesmo tempo em que seu pau empurrou profundamente em minha boceta. Gemi alto passando as mãos por seu corpo, apreciando seu toque, sua língua achatou contra meu mamilo o chupando em seguida, minha boceta se contraiu em volta do seu pau e ambos gememos.

– Oh meu... – arfei cruzando as pernas em volta do seu quadril, seu pau pareceu entrar mais em mim, indo mais fundo em minha boceta, ele rosnou, subindo seus lábios até os meus beijando minha boca.

Rebolando contra ele e beijei sua boca macia, sua língua enroscou com a minha deixando nosso beijo cheio de paixão e necessidade. Cravei as unhas em suas costas quando ele empurrou mais forte em mim. Suas estocadas faziam a cama tremer e bater contra a parede, não demorou muito minha boceta pulsou mastigando sua cobra.

Edward gritou afastando a boca da minha e enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, meu corpo tremeu com a força do meu orgasmo, assim como o dele quando ele se derramou dentro de mim.

Corpo de Edward ficou mole sobre o meu, seus braços me rodearam me apertando contra ele, respirei com dificuldade, e seu corpo sobre o meu não ajudava.

– Edward... – ofeguei e ele resmungou e nos virou me deixando sobre ele, seu pau escorregou para fora de mim, senti sua falta imediatamente, mas seus braços me apertando, serviam para manter a nossa conexão.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos no quarto de Edward, o quarto dele era maior que o meu, pouca coisa, mais era. Teríamos que apertar um pouco as minhas coisas no seu guarda-roupa.

– No que está pensando? – ergui a cabeça e sorri me inclinando para beijar sua boca e cruzei os braços me apoiando em seu peito.

– Imaginando se minhas roupas vão caber no seu closet. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e dei de ombros. Edward sorriu abertamente nos virando na cama me fazendo rir quando ficou sobre mim.

– Sério? – abracei seus ombros com um sorriso.

– Sim. Você estava certo, queremos ficar juntos, não há por que esperar. – seu sorriso devia iluminar um quarteirão inteiro.

– Traremos suas coisas para cá amanhã.

– Por que não hoje? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Por que eu não acabei com você ainda Swan. – ri agarrando seus ombros largos.

– Estou esperando Cullen. – ele sorriu antes de beijar meus lábios me fazendo esquecer tudo, exceto meu melhor amigo, e agora namorado Edward Cullen.

[...]

– Você acha que ela vai tentar algo?

– Ela não seria louca. Edward nunca falaria com ela se ela te machucasse. – Rose murmurou e arregalei os olhos.

– Você acha que ela me machucaria?

– É possível.

– Oh merda.

– Calma Bella ela não vai tentar nada. – eu espero, resmunguei olhando pelo campus a procura de Tânia ainda tinha algumas aulas juntas, será que ela tentaria algo? Ela parecia realmente irritada ontem na boate, e eu ter lhe dado um tapa e mostrado a língua não ajuda nada em meu beneficio.

Continuei olhando em volta enquanto Rose tentava me acalmar, mas não estava funcionando muito, talvez se Edward estivesse aqui ajudasse, mas ele tinha que ir pro hospital.

Olhei meu relógio e grunhi, estava na hora da minha aula.

– Eu preciso ir.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bella.

– É eu espero. – me despedi dela e comecei a caminhar em direção a minha aula, no caminho vi Ângela conversando com Tânia, elas não me viram e foram conversando para a sala, entrei atrás delas e as vi sentando juntas.

Embora eu adorasse Ângela, nem fudendo eu me sentaria com Tânia, fui para uma carteira mais ao fundo e me sentei, deixei meus livros caírem sobre a carteira fazendo um pouco de barulho, algumas pessoas viraram para trás e corei abaixando a cabeça.

– Bella? – levantei o rosto ao ouvir Ângela me chamando, ela acenou me chamando pra ir com elas, e neguei abaixando o rosto, peguei um livro qualquer e abri cobrindo meu rosto, pouco depois a carteira ao meu lado se mexeu e olhei curiosa para o lado.

– Ângela?

– O que está acontecendo?

– Er...

– Tânia disse, deixa eu repetir as palavras exatas, "se você chamar aquela vadia pra cá, não olha mais na minha cara", agora eu repito, que porra esta acontecendo? – minhas bochechas coraram e fiquei olhando para meu livro.

– Er... eu estou namorando com Edward, e... – ela começou a rir sem me deixar continuar.

– Já entendi. Isso demorou para acontecer se você quer a minha opinião.

– Não vai ficar do lado de Tânia?

– De Tânia? Sério Bella? Você é minha amiga, e está na cara que você e Edward se pertencem, são perfeitos um para o outro. Tânia só anda com você por que esperava ter uma chance com Edward.

– Oh, isso é...

– Uma merda, ela é uma aproveitadora. Interesseira total.

– E por que anda com ela? – Ângela deu de ombros corando um pouco, afinal eu a conheci Ângela, através de Tânia, elas eram amigas antes de eu conhecê-las.

– Eu a conhecia desde a escola, eu sei como ela pode ser uma puta, e sei contornar esse lado dela.

– Oh, isso é uma merda.

– E como. Mas ela é minha amiga mais antiga, sabe, eu não posso me desfazer dela.

– Eu entendo Ângela, e esta tudo bem. Mas isso significa que não podemos ser mais amigas? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Deixa de ser besta Bella. Eu ainda vou ser sua amiga.

– E Tânia?

– Eu me entendo com Tânia. – piscou e voltou para o lado da Tânia, e suspirei.

Eu precisava ser mais seletiva com meus amigos.

O resto das aulas passou rapidamente, quando finalmente acabaram, comecei a ir para fora, vi Tânia, mas consegui evitá-la a maior parte do dia, sai do prédio de arquitetura e sorri ao ver Edward acenando pra mim, corri indo até ele, ele me abraçou me erguendo do chão.

– Oi menina linda.

– Oi, o que faz aqui?

– Sai mais cedo, e quis te ver.

– Também queria te ver. – ele sorriu me colocando no chão e beijando meus lábios.

Ri contra sua boca abraçando seu pescoço, ele se inclinou sobre mim aprofundando o beijo e gemi quando sua língua encostou-se à minha se enroscando em seguida, ouvimos um pigarro nos separando ofegantes. Olhamos para o intrometido e sorri ao ver Emmett.

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu não sou o único olhando. – piscou e senti minhas bochechas coradas, ao ver que todos no campus nos encaravam.

– Er... melhor irmos. – Edward riu me abraçando pela cintura.

– Sim vamos, chamei Emmett para nos ajudar com a mudança.

– Obrigada por ajudar Emmett.

– Sem problemas. – ele deu de ombros e fomos para nosso apartamento.

Ao chegarmos comecei a juntar minhas roupas e levar para o quarto de Edward, enquanto os rapazes desmontavam minha cama. Não entendi por que, já que podíamos usar o quarto como quarto de hospedes, mas Edward acreditava que eu podia mudar de ideia, então era melhor desmontar a cama. Quando terminei de esvaziar meu closet, ouvi o telefone tocando, deitei na cama de Edward e peguei o telefone que estava ao lado da cama.

– Alô?

– Bella?

– Oi Esme.

– Como está querida?

– Bem e a senhora?

– Com saudades dos meus bebês. – sorri bobamente.

– Deixa Edward te ouvir falando assim. – ela riu.

– Ele é meu bebê, ai dele se disser algo. Assim como a senhorita.

– Ok, mamãezona. Como vão as coisas?

– Ótimas, e ai tudo bem? Já estão arrumando as malas?

– Malas?

– Para o natal.

– Oh. – fiz uma careta, havia esquecido completamente de ligar para os pais de Edward e meu pai contando que não poderíamos ir passar as festas em casa. Edward estava preso com a residência, e eu não queria deixá-lo sozinho.

– Já entendi.

– Já?

– Querida eu sou casada com um medico. – ri.

– É, Edward está preso com a residência.

– Eu entendo. Mas você não vai vir ficar com Charlie?

– E deixar Edward sozinho?

– Sim foi uma pergunta idiota. – disse com uma risada. – Já avisou seu pai?

– Não, eu esqueci completamente. Eu vou dizer a ele.

– Eu falo se você quiser. Ele pode passar as festas conosco.

– Séria ótimo Esme. Sei que ele vai ficar sozinho.

– Então está combinado, vou intimar o chefe Swan a ficar conosco.

– Obrigada Esme. – Edward entrou no quarto carregando minha escrivaninha, ele não tinha uma, e resolvemos colocar a minha aqui, Emmett o ajudava a carregar, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao me ver no telefone, e tampei o bocal, e sussurrei que era sua mãe, ele sorriu.

– Mande um beijo pra ela. – pediu e voltou a ajudar Emmett com a escrivaninha.

– Edward mandou um beijo.

– Ele está ai, o que faz? – olhei para Edward sem saber o que dizer, eu não podia dizer que ele estava fazendo uma mudança das minhas coisas para o quarto dele.

Nós ainda não tínhamos dito que estávamos namorando e não queria dizer assim por telefone. Não seria muito legal.

– Arrumando umas coisas, eu enjoei de como os moveis do meu quarto estão, e ele está mudando pra mim. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e mostrei a língua pra ele.

– Ah tudo bem querida. Mande um beijo pra ele e eu ligo no fim de semana pra ele.

– Ok, beijos Esme.

– Beijos querida, amo vocês.

– Amo você também. – desliguei o telefone e olhei para Edward.

– Por que mentiu?

– Por que não dissemos a ela que estamos namorando ainda, não queria dizer por telefone.

– Certo, contaremos a próxima vez que vê-los.

– Ok, agora deixa eu terminar de arrumar as coisas. – ele me deu um beijo rápido e saiu do quarto pra ver o que mais precisava desmontar no meu quarto.

Continuei arrumando as minhas coisas e planejando o que faria para o natal. Edward iria trabalhar um pouco durante o dia, mas teríamos a noite só para nós, Emmett e Rose iam para casa ver os pais, então seremos só nós mesmo.

Alguns dias depois...

Terminei de assar um frango, um peru era grande demais, só pra mim e Edward, arrumei a mesa com mais algumas coisas que tinha feito, e fui terminar de me arrumar. Pouco depois ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, corri para Edward que sorriu ao me ver.

– Oi linda.

– Oi. Com fome?

– Muita.

– Vá tomar um banho e se trocar. – ele riu e beijou meu nariz antes de ir.

Me sentei na sala esperando por ele ajeitei minha saia nova enquanto esperava e liguei a TV, mudando de canal encontrando algum especial de natal que prestasse. Não demorou muito Edward voltou sorrindo usando somente uma calça jeans.

– Você não vai se arrumar?

– Só estamos nós em casa Bella.

– Mas eu me arrumei... – comecei a reclamar, e ele riu me levantando e arrancando a minha blusa e jogando no chão. – Edward... – ele riu e caiu no sofá me puxando para seu colo.

– Eu acho que devíamos ficar nus a noite toda.

– Mas...

– O que? não é como se alguém fosse nos ver. – ele falava já desfazendo o feixe do meu sutiã.

– Eu sei, mas é natal, não parece certo. – ele riu alto.

– Pra mim parece perfeito. – ele jogou meu sutiã longe e começou a descer beijos para meus seios, arfei agarrando seus ombros, enquanto sua língua brincava com meu mamilo, rebolei em seu colo, minha calcinha estava ensopada já.

– Edward... – grunhi levando minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e enroscando os dedos nos fios, ele gemeu descendo as mãos para minha bunda e a apertando.

– Então o que acha da minha ideia? – ofegou afastando a boca do meu peito e lamuriei.

– Se continuar me beijando aqui, eu vou concordar.

Ele riu e voltou a beijar meus seios...

– SURPRESA...

– Oh Meus Deus... – ouvimos gritos e depois alguém ofegando em choque, nos viramos e gememos ao ver nossos pais nos encarando.

_Por essa eu não esperava, mas o que eles fazem aqui?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_5 - Por essa eu não esperava, mas adorava essa nossa nova fase._**

– Se continuar me beijando aqui, eu vou concordar.

Ele riu e voltou a beijar meus seios...

– SURPRESA...

– Oh Meu Deus... – ouvimos gritos e depois alguém ofegando em choque, nos viramos e gememos ao ver nossos pais nos encarando.

– Merda! – Edward praguejou me abraçando apertado, tentando impedir que nossos pais vissem meus peitos, minha cara devia estar pior que um pimentão de tão vermelha, olhei de esguelha para meu pai que comprimia os lábios e lançava um olhar assassino para Edward.

Uh ohoh, isso não era bom.

– O que fazem aqui?

– Vocês estão juntos?

– Papai como está?

– Isso que é uma surpresa. – cada um falou uma coisa, exceto Charlie que continuava em silêncio, talvez imaginando maneiras de matar Edward. Eu precisava intervir, mas antes eu precisava de uma blusa.

– Isabella... – ele finalmente falou e dessa vez seu olhar irritado estava em mim, ele se abaixou pegando minha blusa descartada e me entregou.

– Er... obrigada. – com um pouco de dificuldade, Edward ficou em pé ficando de costas para nossos pais, e me escondendo enquanto me ajudava com a minha blusa.

– Você sabia que eles viriam? – ele sussurrou ainda me protegendo e neguei.

– Não, eles com certeza planejavam nos surpreender.

– E foi uma senhora surpresa. – ele grunhiu entre dentes e concordei freneticamente, quando eu estava decente nos viramos para nossos pais com nosso melhor sorriso.

– Então... – comecei e olhei para Edward que pigarreou.

– A viajem foi boa?

– Até que foi. – Carlisle sorriu, ele estava vendo a situação com muito bom humor, mas o pai de Edward sempre foi um brincalhão, e ter uma oportunidade de zoar Edward era sempre bem vinda.

Esme parecia em choque, e meu pai ainda iria matar alguém, eu apostaria em Edward, já que eu sou sua carne e sangue e única filha, ele sentiria minha falta, eu espero né.

– Isabella, podemos conversar no seu quarto? – se possível meu rosto ficou mais quente ainda e olhei em pânico para Edward que respirou fundo abraçando minha cintura.

– Charlie o que você quiser dizer, pode dizer na frente de todos, como já deu pra perceber, Bella e eu estamos juntos agora. – ele estreitou os olhos e deu um passo pra frente, e como se tivéssemos combinado, Edward e eu demos um para trás.

– Papai, por favor. – ele grunhiu.

– A quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

– Ah algumas semanas, é bem recente.

– Por que não me contou?

– Íamos contar no ano novo, pessoalmente.

– Certo. Podemos falar em particular agora? No seu quarto. – voltei a olhar para Edward que respirou fundo de novo encarando meu pai.

– Vocês podem conversar no nosso quarto. – os olhos do meu pai pareciam querer saltar da cara, assim como os de Esme, Carlisle tossiu pra esconder sua risada.

– Vocês estão dormindo juntos?

– Isso é meio obvio Charlie, pelo modo que os encontramos. – papai olhou feio pra Carlisle que só sorriu e deu de ombros. – Só estou mostrando os fatos.

– Pai, não ajuda. – Edward rosnou e finalmente Esme falou.

– Oh meu Deus, vocês estão namorando.

– Isso já está meio obvio, amor.

– Pai!

– Isabella no quarto agora.

– Ok, ok. Eu já volto. - falei para Edward que assentiu e sentou no sofá, guiei meu pai para meu quarto e de Edward e vi pelo canto do olho os pais de Edward sentando ao seu lado.

Assim que entramos papai fechou a porta e deu uma olhada em volta. Me sentei na beirada da cama e o vi esfregando o rosto.

– Isabella... Bella, o que significa tudo isso?

– Estamos juntos.

– Mas...

– O que?

– Há alguns anos, quando se mudaram pra cá, e eu não queria, você disse que nunca algo assim aconteceria. Foi esse um dos motivos que me fez concordar em você morar com Edward.

– Eu sei, e acreditava veemente nisso naquela época.

– E agora?

– Agora é diferente.

– Por que?

– Sei lá pai, mas é. Edward... – ponderei bem as palavras e sorri bobamente. – é perfeito pra mim.

– Você o ama? – minhas bochechas esquentaram.

– Acho que sim.

– Acha?

– Pai, eu não quero ter essa conversa com você antes de ter ela com Edward, tá bom? – ele gemeu e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

– Se sua mãe estivesse conosco isso seria mais fácil. – sorri o abraçando de lado.

– Está tudo bem, pai. É só Edward, você o conhece a vida toda, ele nunca me magoaria, ele sempre cuidou de mim. – ele suspirou.

– Eu sei, mas você ainda é minha princesinha, e não é muito legal encontrar sua princesinha no colo de um cara semi nua, mesmo esse cara sendo o porco-espinho. – ri do apelido que papai dava pra Edward, desde que o conheceu no jardim de infância, e depois de eu ter brincado por quase uma hora com o cabelo dele, seu cabelo estava todo espetado e bagunçado, daí o apelido porco-espinho.

– Eu sei pai, e acredite foi super constrangedor para nós também.

– Bom. Agora vá se arrumar, vamos levar vocês pra jantar fora e daremos seus presentes. – sorri e lhe dei um beijo.

– Eu já estou arrumada, vou só arrumar a maquiagem e o cabelo. – Edward havia borrado tudo com seus beijos, mas não diria essa parte em voz alta, né.

Fui para o banheiro me arrumar, quando saí Edward estava no quarto colocando uma camisa preta, ele sorriu ao me ver e abriu os braços.

– Vem aqui. – fui rapidamente enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

– Como foi com seu pai?

– Tudo bem, ele está um pouco chocado, mas vai sobreviver. Acho que o choque maior foi por me ver agarrando o porco-espinho. – ele fez uma careta.

– Eu culpo você por esse apelido. – ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés com um biquinho, Edward suspirou e abaixou o rosto para encontrar meus lábios.

Nos beijamos lentamente, nossas línguas brincando, provando o gosto um do outro, suas mãos já desciam para a minha bunda dando um apertão que fizeram minhas pernas bambearem. Já sentia sua ereção contra meu estômago, e queria sua cobra dentro de mim.

– Edward... – gemi contra seus lábios, levando as mãos aos seus cabelos e puxando, sua boca saiu da minha ofegante e foi para meu pescoço, onde lambeu e mordiscou a pele.

– Ainda vão demorar? – ouvimos meu pai grunhindo e ambos gememos.

– Já vamos papai. – Edward respirou fundo.

– Vou ao banheiro me acalmar, seu pai não precisa ver o que a filhinha dele faz comigo. – ri ficando nas pontas dos pés e dei um beijinho nele.

– Ok, eu vou trocar de calcinha. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Hmmm, eu não sou o único afetado em. – rolei os olhos e o empurrei para o banheiro, ele riu e voltou para me dar um tapa na bunda antes de ir.

Rindo troquei de calcinha a jogando no cesto de roupa suja e voltei para a sala, Esme era toda sorrisos agora e assim que me viu correu para me abraçar.

– Olá querida, estou tão feliz por vocês.

– Oh obrigada.

– Agora será parte da família, não que você não seja, você sempre foi, mas agora serei sua sogra, e isso faz você parte da família...

– Calma dona Esme, não coloque o carro antes dos bois. Você sabe se Edward a pediu em casamento? – Carlisle brincou e tanto eu quanto Esme coramos.

– Ah isso são detalhes, eles são perfeitos juntos. Secretamente sempre sonhei com esse dia. – seus olhos praticamente brilhavam nos fazendo rir.

Edward voltou e lançou um olha confuso para Esme, ela continuava suspirando e com certeza planejando o nosso casamento.

– O que ela tem? – ele veio até mim me abraçando e gemi olhando Esme.

– Ela tá planejando nosso casamento. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não me lembro de fazer um pedido. – Carlisle riu e colocou a mão no ombro de Edward.

– Se duvidar está até planejando os nomes dos netos, que escolas vão e a faculdade. – Edward riu beijando minha bochecha.

– Então deixa ela sonhar. – papai resmungou e Edward sorriu o olhando. – Né tio Swan. – Edward piscou o fazendo suspirar.

– Espero que tenha boas intenções com a minha menina.

– As melhores, tio. – ele assentiu.

– Então, vamos jantar?

– Sim, estou faminto.

– Eu preciso embalar nosso jantar. – murmurei indo em direção à cozinha, mas Edward me parou.

– Já fizemos isso, será nossa ceia da meia noite. – beijou meus lábios e sorri.

– Ok. Então onde vamos jantar? – Esme finalmente acordou do seu devaneio, e veio até mim, enroscando seu braço no meu e me levando para fora da casa enquanto tagarelava sobre o restaurante divino que íamos.

Os homens nos seguiam conversando sobre nada importante, esportes, carros, só coisas de homem, acho que as conversas mais sérias, ficariam para mais tarde. Chegamos ao estacionamento, Edward e eu fomos no seu carro, e os pais no de Carlisle.

Os seguimos para o restaurante, chegamos rapidamente, e como Carlisle tinha feito reserva fomos levados diretamente para uma grande mesa. Depois de acomodados escolhemos o que queríamos e fomos pedindo, depois que o garçom saiu começamos a conversar.

Os papos rolando mais sobre as aulas, e a residência de Edward. Podia ver Esme se contorcendo querendo saber sobre Edward e eu. Quando estávamos comendo a sobremesa ela não aguentou mais.

– O que aconteceu? Eu preciso saber.

– Do que está falando, mulher? – Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela bufou.

– Deles. Eram amigos e agora, namorados. Como começou, o que aconteceu? O que fizeram vocês assumirem seus sentimentos?

Edward e eu nos olhamos e ambos coramos.

Carlisle riu alto e Esme e meu pai estreitaram os olhos.

– Nós preferimos não contar... – comecei, mas Edward me interrompeu.

– Não é um assunto que nos sentimos confortáveis em compartilhar com vocês. – Carlisle riu mais.

– Já imagino como começou.

– Carl, se comporte. – ele riu assentindo.

Nós terminamos as sobremesas, e Edward e eu tentamos manter nossas bocas cheias para não ter que falar, contar como ficamos juntos era realmente muito constrangedor.

Quando terminamos, Carlisle correu para o carro e voltou com alguns pacotes, entregando para mim e Edward. Agradecemos e começamos a abrir os presentes, os deles tínhamos mandado pelo correio no começo da semana.

Papai me deu uma maquina fotográfica, e Esme e Carlisle um perfume, para Edward deram seu próprio estetoscópio, e papai lhe deu uma gravata. Quando terminamos, guardamos nossas coisas, e fomos embora, nossos pais foram para o hotel e nós voltamos para o apartamento, assim que entramos me joguei no sofá e Edward caiu ao meu lado.

– Que dia em?

– Sim, um dos mais longos. – ele riu e se inclinou para me beijar rapidamente.

– Então, hora do meu presente de natal.

– Tem presente pra mim?

– Claro, acha que ia esquecer da minha melhor amiga/namorada? – ri e estiquei as mãos.

– Então me dê.

– Primeiro feche os olhos. – sorrindo fechei com as mãos.

– Me dê, me dê, me dê. – ele riu e me deu mais um beijinho, e colocou algo na palma da minha mão, abri os olhos e olhei o medalhão em forma de coração, sorri admirando o mimo de prata e suspirei quando Edward abriu o coração e meu coração disparou ao ver uma foto nossa de criança, e algumas palavras gravadas do lado.

– A razão da minha vida. – sussurrei as palavras e sorri bobamente.

– Você gostou?

– Eu amei, é perfeito.

– Sim, que bom. – ele se inclinou beijando meus lábios rapidamente. – Pois você é.

– Você é a minha também, Edward.

– É?

– Sim, sempre foi. Agora e um pouco mais especial, mas sempre foi meu mundo todo. – ele sorriu abertamente e beijou meus lábios.

– Agora meu presente, vamos continuar de onde paramos? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri.

– Depois, vou pegar o seu presente.

– Ah, mas eu pensei que era sexo?

– Vai ter sexo. Mas primeiro. – peguei a caixa cumprida embaixo da árvore e entreguei a ele, ele sorriu e rasgou a embalagem animadamente.

– Dr. Cullen? – ele repetiu as palavras que estavam na placa que comprei pra ele.

– Bem, futuramente você terá uma mesa, aí poderá usar.

– Eu vou. Obrigado, linda. – ele me puxou para seu colo e me sentei com uma perna de cada lado abraçando seu pescoço.

– Então agora podemos continuar de onde paramos.

– Graças a Deus. – ele me pegou no colo e correu para o quarto me fazendo rir.

_Por essa eu não esperava, mas adorava essa nossa nova fase._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_6 - Por essa eu não esperava, mas era tudo que sempre quis._**

**_Pov. Edward_**

Beijei o ombro nu dela sorrindo, nem podia acreditar que agora ela era minha, eu esperei tanto por esse momento, e nem podia acreditar que ele realmente estava acontecendo.

Eu podia me lembrar exatamente do momento em que percebi que eu amava Bella mais do que como uma amiga, lógico que como todo cara eu senti desejo por ela primeiro. Depois eu percebi que eu só não a achava gostosa, eu a amava também.

Era difícil esconder meus reais sentimentos, eu amava minha melhor amiga, quase irmã, com quem eu convivi desde os meus 5 ou 6 anos, ela era a única pra quem eu contava todos os meus segredos, meus medos, minhas conquistas. Era a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava, que eu amava, e agora ela era a razão da minha vida.

Eu me casaria com Bella um dia, eu queria ter bebês com ela, ter uma vida com ela, não conseguia me imaginar fazendo isso com mais ninguém além dela.

Bella resmungou em seu sono e sorri lembrando do dia em que pela primeira vez, reparei em Bella como uma mulher. A primeira vez, que não a vi como minha irmãzinha, mas como uma mulher a quem eu queria foder.

Podia ver claramente ela entrando em meu quarto esbaforida, por ter visto uma barata, gritando como louca, Bella sempre teve medo de insetos, mas não tinha coragem de matá-los, corri para seu quarto, para me livrar do bicho que a incomodava tanto, e quando voltei ao meu quarto, onde ela tinha se escondido, pela primeira vez, notando que ela usava somente calcinha e sutiã, um conjunto preto que contra sua pele pálida foi gritante, e ver Isabella seminua na minha cama, fez meu pau endurecer na hora.

Como um adolescente, corri para o banheiro para que pudesse me acalmar, Bella era um pouco lenta como ela dizia, muito lenta na verdade e não havia notado meu interesse nela.

Mas desde esse dia, eu já não via mais Bella como uma irmã, eu a via como mulher. E estava enlouquecendo, vendo ela se envolvendo com homens, flertando, dançando, sentia vontade de jogá-la sobre o ombro e trancá-la em meu quarto. O que fiz uma vez, não trancá-la no quarto, mas soquei o infeliz que ousou tocar em minha Bella e a levei sobre meu ombro pra casa, infelizmente depois que a raiva dela passou, eu só ganhei um abraço, e um "obrigada por ser um bom amigo".

Eu sabia que devia confessar meus sentimentos a Bella, mas eu cismei que era só atração, e temi dizer algo e perder minha melhor amiga, aquela que estava comigo em todos os grandes momentos da minha vida, tanto os felizes quanto os tristes. Eu nunca me perdoaria se perdesse Bella por causa de meus primitivos desejos sexuais.

Mas eu não demorei a perceber que eu não só me sentia atraído por Bella, era mais, muito mais, seus sorrisos, seus pensamentos, sua beleza, tanto física quanto na alma, tudo me atraíram para ela, eu cai no amor com Bella, e se a situação era complicada antes, ficou pior depois que descobri meus sentimentos.

Eu queria tocá-la, beijá-la, mas sempre com medo de fazer algo que afastasse Bella completamente de mim, enquanto isso eu me contentava com sua amizade e carinho.

Bella se remexeu ao meu lado e suspirei a abraçando, nem acreditando que ela realmente estava em meus braços. Ainda estava um pouco constrangido de ela ter me pegado me masturbando e ainda gemendo seu nome, mas no momento em que a vi me olhando, eu já não podia me controlar mais, eu tinha que tê-la, que tocá-la, que fazê-la minha.

E agora ela estava aqui e era só minha, e eu esperava que fosse para sempre... Não, eu faria com que fosse para sempre.

**_Pov. Bella_**

Depois de nossos pais se foram, com promessas de irmos visitá-los nas férias, as coisas foram se acalmando, meu relacionamento com Edward estava cada vez mais firme, e a cada dia eu percebia que realmente o amava. O amava como um amigo, meu companheiro, meu confidente, meu homem. Edward era tudo para mim, e tentava demonstrar isso a ele a cada dia.

As semanas seguintes foram perfeitas, nosso relacionamento pareceu deixar nossa amizade mais firme. Estávamos mais unidos do que nunca, nunca brigávamos, nada nos perturbava, era perfeito.

Nós havíamos caído em uma rotina muito boa com o passar do tempo, indo para a faculdade juntos, como Edward tinha que estagiar no hospital eu voltava pro nosso apartamento e estudava, ele chegava tarde, mas sempre acabávamos na cama, nos amando até a exaustão.

Já havia passado mais de um mês desde o natal, estávamos deitados na cama relembrando momentos da nossa infância, Edward ria ao lembrar das vezes em que eu ficava de mal dele, por ele ter ido brincar com algum menino.

– Isso não era engraçado. – resmunguei, mas ainda sim queria sorrir, eu adorava sua risada, era contagiante.

– Era sim Bella. Você ficava tão fofa, me mostrava a língua e dizia que nunca mais falaria comigo. – rolei os olhos me aconchegando mais nele.

– Hunf!

–Mas sempre que eu voltava e pedia desculpas, você me desculpava imediatamente.

– Eu era idiota naquela época.

– Você já era louca por mim e não sabia. – dei um beliscão nele o fazendo rir mais.

– Era nada.

– Era sim. – ele sorriu nos virando na cama e ficando sobre mim, suspirei sentindo um arrepio de prazer com sua pele nua colada a minha.

– Edward... – engoli em seco agarrando seus ombros e ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

– Você era louca por mim Isabella, assim como eu era por você, por isso eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe. – sorri levando as mãos ao seu cabelo, passei os dedos pelos fios bagunçados.

– Será que a gente sempre se amou?

– Acho que sim, só não entendíamos.

– Odeio isso, perdemos tanto tempo. – ele negou inclinando o rosto para o meu e me dando um beijo lento. Sua língua brincando com a minha, enquanto suas mãos me faziam suspirar. Quando ele se afastou beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

– Não Bella, tudo, nos levou a esse momento, solidificou nossa amizade, para que quando descobríssemos o amor, nada nos separasse.

– Acho que sim.

– Eu sei que sim. – ele me deu outro beijo lento, dessa vez mais profundo, cheio de paixão e desejo, já podia sentir sua cobra pulsando entre minhas pernas me fazendo gemer contra sua boca.

Tirei as mãos do seu cabelo, levando as suas costas e deslizando por seu corpo, Edward gemeu em minha boca quando espalmei sua bunda a apertando em seguida. Sem deixar de me beijar, ele levou sua mão entre nossos corpos, empurrando os dedos contra minha boceta.

Arfei separando nossas bocas, quando ele esfregou meu clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava dois dedos em mim.

– Merda! – grunhi, eu já estava molhada pra ele, Edward sorriu descendo beijos para meu pescoço, indo para meus seios e tomou um mamilo na boca.

Meu corpo se arqueou contra o dele, ele chupou mais forte o mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um terceiro dedo dentro de mim. Minha boceta já pulsava loucamente, e a sensação do pau de Edward em minha perna, quente e latejando era enlouquecedora.

– Edward... preciso de você... – lamuriei entre gemidos e ele sorriu beijando meu outro seio e dando atenção com sua língua ao meu mamilo.

Porra isso era tortura demais, eu viria logo se ele continuasse me provocando assim, finalmente Edward largou meu peito, e imaginei que ele me tomaria agora, mas ao invés, ele desceu pelo meu corpo enterrando seu rosto entre minhas pernas. Gritei quando sua língua tomou o lugar dos seus dedos, empurrando e lambendo minha entrada.

Eu vim imediatamente, gemendo em abandono enquanto gozava na boca de Edward, ele levantou o rosto do meio das minhas pernas lambendo os lábios.

Porra isso era quente.

Sorrindo ele agarrou minha perna a colando em seu ombro e empurrou sua cobra dentro de mim me fazendo ter outro orgasmo.

– Porra. – gritei sentindo minha boceta se contraindo e pulando em volta do seu pau, Edward gemeu retirando sua cobra e empurrando com força em seguida.

– Deus... você está me esmagando. – gemeu voltando a empurrar, seu pau era esmagado por minha boceta, que ainda pulsava dos meus orgasmos, e logo outro viria se ele continuasse me fodendo assim.

– Edward... mais forte. – ele assentiu pegando minha outra perna e a colocando sobre seu quadril, eu estava bem aberta nessa posição o que fazia seu pau ir bem fundo dentro de mim, me deixando louca.

As investidas de Edward começaram a ficar mais rápidas e fortes, podia ver o suor em sua testa, em sua pele e queria lambê-lo, passei aos mãos por seu corpo gemendo a cada investida profunda, meu corpo já tremia e sabia que teria outro orgasmo em breve.

Levei minha mão ao meu clitóris e o esfreguei gemendo alto, Edward olhou para o que fazia e rosnou empurrando seu pau com mais força e me fudendo com paixão.

Não demorou muito para eu vir, minha boceta esmagando seu pau, fazendo Edward gritar e vir comigo, ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu, mas sem me machucar, o abracei retirando minha perna de seu ombro, e beijando sua testa suada.

– Eu te amo Edward. – sussurrei e ele levantou o rosto com um sorriso.

– É?

– É, eu já disse. – ele riu.

– Não tinha não.

– Bem isso precisa ser corrigido imediatamente. Eu te amo Edward, muito, muito, muito. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

–Também te amo Bella, sempre.

– Sempre, sempre, sempre. – sussurrei também dando beijos em seu rosto o fazendo rir.

– É só o que eu peço.

Alguns anos depois.

Sorri apreciando nossa nova casa, apartamento na verdade, mas era o primeiro que compramos como um casal. Iria sentir falta do nosso antigo em Nova York, mas aquele compramos como amigos, e ele sempre seria especial por termos descoberto nosso amor lá. Aqui em Seattle era onde começaríamos nossa vida, haviamos acabado a faculdade, e agora iríamos ser adultos, era assustador e excitante ao meu tempo.

– Hey linda o que está fazendo? – sorri quando senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim, me abraçando por trás, e deitei a cabeça em seu peito sorrindo.

– Só pensando, como foi no hospital?

– Foi ótimo, o pessoal é legal.

– Vai ter horários apertados?

– Infelizmente, mas é só no começo, logo se acalma, vai ver. – me virei para ele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

– Hey eu não me importo, estou feliz que conseguiu o trabalho aqui, e estou orgulhosa de você. – ele sorriu me dando um beijo no nariz.

– Você é incrível, por isso te amo. – sorrindo fiquei nas pontas dos pés e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Eu sei que sou. Agora me diga seus horários, para que eu possa me programar quanto tempo temos pra transar. – pisquei e ele riu me pegando no colo estilo noiva e indo para nosso quarto.

– Não se preocupe mulher, eu sempre vou arrumar um horário para você.

– Você é tão bondoso. – ele piscou me dando um beijo demorado, que me fez derreter em seus braços.

– Esse sou eu linda. Agora tire a roupa e seja uma boa noiva.

– O que? – engasguei arregalando os olhos e ele franziu as sobrancelhas, e em seguida arregalou os olhos também.

– Merda!

– Edward?

– Eu... merda! – ele me colocou no chão, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

– Edward, por que me chamou de noiva?

– Eu, porra, eu falei demais.

– Não estou entendo nada. – ele grunhiu, e de repente se ajoelhou na minha frente pegando minha mão, ofeguei ao imaginar que ele ia fazer, e me contive para não gritar um sim, e estragar tudo.

– Isabella Marie Swan, eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você, não posso nem cogitar a ideia de não ter você ao meu lado em cada segundo da minha vida. Quando eu penso no futuro você está lá, você sempre esteve. Mas não como uma amiga, ou namorada, você está como minha esposa. A mulher da minha vida, a mãe dos meus filhos, a razão da minha vida. Como disse eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem você, e nem quero, então aceite se casar comigo, e passe o resto da vida ao meu lado?

– Oh Edward, sim, sim, sim. – me ajoelhei também o abraçando pelo pescoço. Ele riu me apertando contra ele.

– Espere. – ele se afastou e tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo vermelho, e abriu revelando um bonito anel, ele era de ouro, oval e cheio de pequenos diamantes, era perfeito.

– É lindo.

– Era da minha mãe. – assenti em reconhecimento, Esme o havia me mostrado quando éramos criança, eu me lembro de só ter 5 anos, e dizer a Edward que quando me casasse queria ter um igual aquele, e ele me disse que me daria ele quando fossemos grande.

– Eu me lembro. – sussurrei lembrando aquele momento, e enquanto ele deslizava o anel no meu dedo, ele olhava meus olhos, ele com certeza se lembrava também.

– Eu te disse que te daria ele.

– Você deu. – ele se levantou me puxando com ele, e o abracei apertado.

– Eu te amo Bella, queria ter pedido mais tarde, íamos a um restaurante e iria colocar o anel no champanhe, e toda a cena de ajoelhar e fazer um discurso. – ri me afastando dele e segurei seu rosto.

– Foi perfeito Edward, qualquer modo que você pedisse seria perfeito. – ele sorriu me dando um beijo rápido.

– Ok, mas o jantar ainda está de pé, e já que eu estraguei tudo com minha boca grande será um jantar de comemoração.

– E que tal, antes do jantar, comemorarmos na cama. – ele gemeu me pegando no colo novamente e levando para a cama, ri quando ele me jogou lá e subiu em cima de mim.

– Você é perfeita mulher. – ri o puxando para mim, seus lábios esmagados contra os meus me fizeram gemer, e já podia sentir sua cobra contra a minha perna.

Quem diria que nossa amizade levaria a esse momento, eu apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, e noiva dele agora. E um dia sua esposa e mãe dos seus filhos. E tudo por que eu entrei no banheiro pegando meu melhor amigo em um momento constrangedor.

A vida era estranha, mas perfeita de um certo modo.

Por essa eu não esperava, mas era tudo que sempre quis.

**Fim!**


End file.
